The Little Fish
by blackwings1996
Summary: "We were on a ship when a pirate ship attacked are ship so in order for us to be safe we jumped from the ship and got onto a boat that had been cut minutes before.


**_"We were on a ship when a pirate ship attacked are ship so in order for us to be safe we jumped from the ship and got onto a boat that had been cut minutes before. Once on the boat Arial and I rowed in a random direction. I'm glad we went the way we did or who knows where we'd be." Explained Flounder._**

I am not the owner of this story who ever made the little mermaid is so there. 

* * *

**_The Little Fish_**

Many years ago when those in the sea and those on the land did not believe or trust one another, there was a shimmer of hope living in one fish and human to bring them together.

It all started when the princess of the sea and her friend Flounder the fish were exploring the great sea. Though they did not know it their lives would change forever.

"Isn't this exciting Flounder? Exploring the sunken ships of the humans". Asked the princess as they entered an old pirate ship.

"Arial, I don't think your father or my mother would like us to be out here". Said Flounder with worry in his voice.

'Ohhhh, Flounder you're just a big scared cat. If you didn't want to come you could of just stated at the palace". Said Arial as she picked up a fork and admired its shine. "What do you think it is Flounder?" Arial asked as she showed Flounder the fork.

"I don't know but I bet Scuttle does!" Explained Flounder with a sparkle in his eyes. "Let's go!" He yelled as he swam as fast as he could to the surface to find Scuttle.

As they swam to the top of the sea they looked around to see if they were close to where Scuttle lived. Scuttle was an odd bird, he didn't live in a tree or a nest, he liked it were it was just him so his home was a flat rock with a few old clothes and funny knickknacks.

Just as they reached the surface they were right next to Scuttle, causing the old wise bird to jump.

"WOW! Arial and flounder you scared me half to death!"Scuttle shouted will grabbing were his heart would be. "You two should give a heads up to a poor guy before you do that. Now what can I do for my two teens?" He asked.

"Scuttle can you tell us what this thing is, we found it in a sunken ship?"Asked Flounder as Arial held up the fork.

"Oh, well my dear friends that would be a fork you've got there. It's used for eating food, human food that is." Scuttle explained to the confused sea teens.

BOOOM! Just then they all heard a loud sound not to fare away and a large splash.

"What was that?" The two teens asked at the same time. The two teens were so amazed to see a human ship with humans on it alive.

"Let's go check it out!" Said the two as they dived down and swam as fast as there fines could go. As they reached the ship Arial lifted Flounder and herself up to an opening on the side of the ship.

Wow, look at them, what doing you think they are doing? Asked Flounder knowing that Arial could read the human books and might know what it was they were doing.

If I'm corrected that's jumping. Said Arial as she remembered the love story she had read a week before. The two watched the humans for hours when two new humans stepped out of a room they didn't not notice. One was a lovely human girl with beautiful white hair that had stopped at her shoulders, she wore are long dress with short sleeves and it was the color of the sea is if she just toke the water and magically formed the dress. As for the other human he was the opposite of the lovely girl. He had short raven hair, eyes like the sky and he was strong from the way he looked. He wore a black shirt along with black pants. The only thing they had in common would be that they both had no shoes on.

"You two should be on your way, don't you think?" Asked Scuttle as he realized that the two had fallen in love with the two humans. The two teens were so amazed with the two humans they didn't realize how long they stayed out.

"Oh nooo father is going to fillet me!" Arial yelled as she and Flounder dived off the ship and down the sea once again. As the two entered the castle they were rushed to the throne room. "Their so mad at us we'll never be aloud to leave the palace for weeks." Arial said as the guards brought them the throne room doors.

'ARIAL AND FLOUNDER, were have you two been!' Yelled the two worried parents. The two teens bowed their heads in shame. For the next hour they told what they were doing and the parents lectured them. Once done the two went their separate ways.

The next few days the two planed on seeing the sea witch after realizing they were in love with the humans.

"We must go now or we'll never make it in time." Flounder said as they swam to the sea witches abode. As they got to the entrance they stopped not knowing whether to turn back or go with their dreams.

"Come on in my sweet children. There is nothing for you to fear." Said a voice from inside the witch's home. The two swam through the opening of the cave. Once inside they could see the witch and all her potions. "Now I know what it is you two have come for, you want to be human so as to live with the two you love."

"Yes, we can't live without them it hurts." Said Flounder.

"Yes I know for when I was you age I was like you too. I can give you what it is you want but if you can't get the two to kiss you on the third sun fall you will be turned back and will have to serve me. And if you can you can have your voice and sight back. So do we have a deal?" Asked the witch.

"Yes! But whose sight and voice will you be taking?" Asked Arial.

"I'll take you voice and his sight. You are not allowed to tell them what you are." Said the witch as she gave them each a potion one to take away sight and the other to take speech. Once taken she gave them a second potion that would take their forms and change them to human.

A bright light surrounded the two and then the witch said a spell to shot them to the surface of the sea.

"We did it Arial! We did it. Arial I really can't see can you help me?" asked Flounder as he felt around for something to hold onto. Arial grabbed onto Flounder's arm and poled him to land and set him down so she could look for something to cover them when a white light surrounded them once more and clothes were on there now dry bodies.

"Shaggy! Stop come back right now!" yelled two voices. A dog rounded around a rock and headed straight for the two teens. Right behind the dog the two people the two sea teens wanted to see. The dog stopped right in front of the two now standing sea teens. The two chasing the dog stopped in front of the two and stared, not knowing what to do or say.

"Hello." Said the prince as he put his hand out for Flounder to shake. To this Flounder did nothing since he could not see. This made Arial giggle as she toke Flounders hand and put it in the prince's hand. Once his hand was in the princes he knew that he was to shake hands.

"Hello, as you can see I can't see and my friend cannot talk. I am Flounder and this is Arial." Flounder explained to the two.

"I am Erick and my sister Lidia; we are the prince and princess of this town." Erick said as he waved to the homes and shops on the other side of the beach.

"Were did you two come from?" Lidia asked the two.

"We were on a ship when a pirate ship attacked are ship so in order for us to be safe we jumped from the ship and got onto a boat that had been cut minutes before. Once on the boat Arial and I rowed in a random direction. I'm glad we went the way we did or who knows where we'd be." Explained Flounder.

"Oh, we're glad your ok would like to stay at are castle?" Asked Lidia.

"We would most greatly like that." Flounder said as Arial just shook her head yes.

"Ok lets go." Said Erick as he grabbed on to Arial's hand and Lidia did the same to Flounders. The four walked for a will when they came up to a large building and large doors. Erick opened the door with his free hand and poled Arial into the castle and Lidia just slowly walked Flounder in so he didn't trip.

"Lidia, Erick where have you two been and who are these two lovely people?" Asked a woman with Short black hair and a dress like Lidia's but blue. There was a man behind her with white hair and a black suit.

"This is Flounder and Arial they were in a pirate attack when they jumped the ship and onto a row boat to safety. Arial can't talk and Flounder can't see. And we were at the beach with Shaggy." Explained Lidia.

"Oh, you poor things. Well we are Lidia and Erick's parents the queen and king of this land" said the king. For the next two days the four were seen everywhere together never apart. They were seen dancing in the town square. On the beach walking the dog or playing in the water. They would go on carriage rides in the woods or go for a boat ride in the little lake.

"Arial! Where are you at?" yelled Flounder as he realized that it was the last day before they needed the other two to kiss them. Arial also knowing what he wanted to talk about grabbed his arm and sat him down on his bed. "Today is the last day we have to tell them how we feel and hope they feel the same." Flounder said. Arial wrote "yes" on his arm so he knew she agreed. The two made their way to the palace garden knowing that's where the two would be. As soon as Arial could see them she grabbed Flounder and ran for them.

"Flounder, Arial. Is something wrong?" Asked Erick.

"No we just have to tell you something important." Flounder said as Arial shook her head to agree.

"Oh, what is it?" Lidia Asked.

"We love you." Flounder said as he stepped in front of Lidia with help from Arial as she stepped in front of Erick. The two Royal teens were so shocked they were speechless. "Well we just wanted to let you know."Flounder said as they turned to leave.

"Marry me?!" The two yelled once out of there shocked states. They ran for the two and turned them around and kissed them so they knew they loved them back. "So will you marry us?" Asked Erick.

"Yes, we would love to." Said Flounder as Arial smiled and shook her head "yes". Once the four told the queen and king of the news they were quite happy and had them married at the end of the day.

"Dear I must tell you something important." Flounder said as he called Arial and Erick over so they could hear to.

"What is it Flounder?" Asked Lidia.

"Arial and I have to tell you that we really aren't…." Flounder stared but didn't get to finish when the sea witch and all the other merpeople and sea animals.

"No need my dear friends I have brought them to show the people what you really are and to show your parents were you have been." Said the sea witch as she waved for Arial and Flounders parents to join her. As they got to her they grabbed their child and hugged them close.

"We thought we'd never see you again. Are you sure this is what you want?" Flounders mother asked as she poled away from her son.

"yes." Is all that Flounder said as Arial shock her head "yes" as well.

"Oh, yes that's right I must give back your sight and voice" Said the sea witch as she gave them a potion. Once drunk they Flash a bright color.

"Finally I can see again." Flounder said as he turned and walked to his wife and hugged her.

"I can spick!" Arial yelled as she danced around and stopped next to her husband and grabbed his hand.

"thank you sea witch for giving us everything we could ever dream to have and helping the sea and land become one again." They Two said.

"Your welcome and I should be thinking you for bring us back together" Said the sea witch as she Vanished into the sea. The wedding went on till the next day and the Four lived out there life in dream state always happy.

**The End**


End file.
